Indra
Appearance Auraeus (Wind) Shrykes are prized for their long silky fur and near pristine feathers, and are on average the third largest Shryke subspecies in existence, tied with Faxus, and have the third largest wingspans behind Heimic and Nixis. Indra, however, was somehow born significantly smaller than his fellow kin, and with underdeveloped flight muscles that severely limited his flight. Auraeus Shrykes tend to fall along the blue spectrum when it comes to their colors, and commonly sport markings that mimic those of bluejays. Indra's fur and feathers are a blue-gray color, with his lower furred areas tending more towards cyan. His main feathers are powder blue to periwinkle, with stripes that match the blue-gray of his top feather-fur. His wings match the blue-gray and periwinkle, turning to cyan on the primary flight feathers with darker blue-gray stripes and tips. Tiger-like stripes that share a similar dark gray-blue color line his body, and the scales on his front legs are the same color as well. The cyan fur on his underside extend all the way to his tail tip, all Auraeus Shrykes have fur on their tail ends to differentiate them from the other subspecies. His eyes are a smoldering orange the color of the sunset, and a blaze of dark blue-grey covers the top of his muzzle. Reference for Indra's colors and patterns found [http://i683.photobucket.com/albums/vv194/darkwerepyre/Indra_Nymir_zps5d55c163.png here]. In human form, Indra's hair shares the same blue-gray color of his feather-fur, and his eyes are the same sunset orange color, though it is slightly lighter than in his anthro or feral form. Clothing-wise, Indra prefers loose, flowing clothes that are comfortable without restricting his movement. His typical attire include a light silver-gray hoodie that seems a few sizes too large for someone of his stature, dark blue sweatpants, and plain white sneakers with silver trim. Personality The best way to describe Indra's personality in a nutshell is that he's essentially the definition of a walking inferiority complex, feeling that he's constantly falling behind everyone else and can't keep up no matter how hard he tries. His troubles started ever since he was born with a rare genetic defect, which caused his flight muscles to become underdeveloped and weak. A common saying states that a Shryke who can't fly is as good as dead, as Shrykes depend on their ability to fly to hunt and survive. Indra's weak flight muscles enabled him to only glide rather than fly, and he feared for the longest time that he was destined to die because he was the weakest link. However, he found salvation in the presence of another of his kind, an Aureus Shryke like himself named Kyrie Bailey. Kyrie stuck up for Indra, and cared for him when no one else would, and would even train him to help strengthen his flight muscles so that he could fly on his own. To make up for his inferiority as a member of his own species, Indra turned to the creative arts and music as an outlet to channel his inner torment and achieve something akin to success. He is very passionate about instruments, and will take the time to learn the ins and outs of any musical instrument that is placed in front of him. Kyrie states that Indra is a musical prodigy, but still needs help with coming out of his shell since he prefers to perform in private when no one else is around. Love & Romance Relationships